


The Best of Friends

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, No Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Charlie knows he can always count on her.





	The Best of Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/gifts).

> A/N: Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. Written for lightofdaye for the RarePairShorts 2019 Summer Wishlist Event.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Tonks was his first, an obvious choice really. The two of them had been inseparable growing up together at Hogwarts. It was only natural that he would lose his virginity to her. He didn’t know who took hers, and he didn’t care. It wasn’t something they talked about. She was his friend, not his lover… He didn’t care who she slept with.

He'd never made Tonks any promises, just owled her when he felt the urge. Why wank when he could get her to suck him off any time he wanted? She was always more than happy to oblige, and she never expected anything in return. Of course, he was always willing to return the favour. Tonks was easy to please, and he loved going down on her. 

He ran his fingers through her hair as she bobbed and sucked, lazily thrusting his hips. Today, her hair was a bright pink, and he found he liked it more than her natural brown hair color. It made her feel edgier. 

Sensing he was close, he tugged her hair gently. When she looked up, he commanded, "Ride me." Her eyes flashed with desired as she stood to obey his command.

As she slid down on his cock, Charlie was thankful he had such a good  _ friend _ .


End file.
